Great Minds Think Alike
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: A peek at the thoughts of the two best friends. Yuri/Mitsu


A/N: Hey people! So I'm writing a Mitsu fic. That's normal. But for me there are some things new. First, it's my first one-shot. And second, it's the first written from a personal experience. Wish me luck and please don't forget to ReviewXD

o~o~o

Great Minds Think Alike

Ritsu's POV

It may seem strange but there's something bothering me for a long time now. It involves the person I'm sitting across to, Akiyama Mio.

I don't know why but I have mixed feelings when I think of her.

We've been friends since we were kids and back then it was probably nothing. The way I watched her change. How I took her hands when we walked. They seemed like nothing back then.

But now, I can't do those things anymore without making her feel awkward. I wanted to see her body. I wanted to hold her hand. I wanted to feel her lips against mine. I wanted to…. AHH!

BONK! I hit my head hard against the table. I didn't like how I felt. It was sick, as other people may look at it.

"Ritsu." She gasped with worry.

I only smiled at her to tell her I was okay.

What made me love her, you ask? Well, Mio Akiyama is just the smartest girl I've known. She's beautiful and gorgeous and hot! And she was talented with the bass and a lot of things. But the cutest thing about her is how she's so shy and afraid of everything. I guess you could say that's the reason why I love her so much. Every time I tease her, I wasn't being sadistic, I only wanted her attention.

I sighed mentally. I wasn't the only one who liked her. She had a whole fanclub ready to take her away from me. And still, there would be more and more. I want her to see only me.

Maybe it's time I stop restraining. "Hey Mio. Do you wanna hang out at my house tonight. My parents will be out and Satoshi will be staying at his friend's house. I'm gonna get lonely." I pouted.

She placed her finger on her cheek and began to think. "Hmm… Okay, since we don't have any homework today. But only if you'll cook." She teased.

A huge smile came up to my face. "You're gonna get fat you, know." I teased. And for it, I received a bump on my head.

But this is how I wanted it. Her attention.

And I will definitely get it! Fufufufufu….

o~o~o

Mio's POV

It may seem strange but there's something bothering me for a long time now. It involves the person I'm sitting across to, Tainaka Ritsu.

I don't know why but I have mixed feelings when I think of her.

She's been my friend since childhood. She would always tease me and make me feel embarrassed.

But she would make up by protecting me from bullies and holding my hand when I'm scared. She always seemed to give me so much confidence.

I loved the way she held my hand back then. It was comforting. But now, it would be really awkward. What's more awkward is that I'm actually longing for it. I wanted her to hold my hand. I want to whisper sweet words in her ear. I wanted her to hold me. I wanted her to kiss me. I felt my face redden by the thought.

BONK! Ritsu was face down on the table.

"Ritsu." I gasped. Had she seen my blush? Had she known that I was having dirty thoughts about her?

She smiled a reassuring smile. I felt my heart miss a beat.

I sighed mentally. The man who gets her will probably be the luckiest man on Earth. He'll get to touch her, kiss her, hold her in his arms and say to her that he loves her. It's so unfair! I could be better than any man she may like. I wanted to be her only one.

"Hey Mio." She called my attention. "Do you wanna hang out at my house tonight. My parents will be out and Satoshi will be staying at his friend's house. I'm gonna get lonely." She pouted.

I put my finger on my cheek and pretended to be thinking. In fact, I was trying so hard to keep myself from nosebleeding. "Hmm… Okay, since we don't have any homework today. But only if you'll cook." I would totally love eating her…

…cooking.

A huge smile crept up her face. "You're gonna get fat you, know." She teased. My hand flew automatically and gave her a bump.

Maybe I could do something about my feelings tonight. We would be alone.

I will definitely succeed! Fufufufufu…

o~o~o

A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Mio may seem OOC but if your friend was as cute as Ritsu, who wouldn't be perverted?

BYE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
